


You promised

by housemartius



Series: Pipercy Week [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are meant to be kept. Especially when they're made to one Piper McLean. Especially when Percy Jackson is involved too. Something poor Chiron might come to regret soon... (for pipercyweek on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> well idk what to say... this is one of the strangest fics i've written so far. needless to say, i had a great time lol
> 
> prompt 5: you promised
> 
> enjoy!

"McLean... you're a freaking genius, you know that?"

At the sound of Percy's complimentary words of amazement, Piper couldn't help the small but joyous laughter that escaped her lips and proceeded to fill up the entire ground floor of the Big House.

In front of the two demigods, Nyssa and Chiron were currently immersed in a deep discussion, exchanging blueprints and other various papers, their eyes going rapidly from the materials in front of them to the large flight of stairs.

"I can't believe it," Percy's voice was hushed and gentle, as if anything louder than a soft whisper would deconcentrate the busy duo. "It's _actually_ happening..."

Piper put a reassuring hand on Percy's, the one that belonged to the arm that was presently resting on top of her shoulders, wordlessly confirming that yes, this was indeed happening and it was going to be _amazing_.

Not too long before she and her friends had left the Greek camp to embark on their legendary life-changing quest, Piper had sought out Chiron for some much needed words of comfort and consolation. Chiron, ever the trustworthy and kind-hearted individual, had taken her for a long walk around the camp. By the time they'd made their way back to the Big House, Piper had felt encouraged and a bit more confident. She'd thanked the centaur dearly, declared she hoped to return safe and sound to this new place she'd come to call home.

"I'm sure you will, Piper." Had been Chiron's tender, amiable response.

With a just as equally friendly smile illuminating her freckled face, Piper turned around to go meet Annabeth and Leo at Bunker 9, but a sudden wicked thought had her stopping in her tracks.

"If I do come back...," Chiron raised a brow in intrigued suspicion at the demigoddess' dubious tone. "Will you agree to have something built for me?"

The centaur immediately crossed his arms, now fully aware that the girl was up to something sketchy. "That _immensely_ depends on what this 'something' might be, Miss McLean." His voice was cautionary and paused, but not cold or threatning. Piper knew he was only warning her not to step over the line.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Chiron. It will benefit everyone, I can promise you that." And with those departing words, and a big shifty grin plastered on her lips, Piper was on her merry way.

On the second day after she and the rest of the Seven had made their glorious arrival, Piper had joyfully strolled up to the grand baby-blue building in order to negotiate her bargain with Chiron. Percy, whom she had confided her plan to back in their earlier quest days, had happily tagged along, enthusiastic to see how this would go.

When, to the unanticipated surprise of both demigods, Chiron had refused to proceed with Piper's scheme, the teens practically lashed out at the centaur with desperate cries of outrage.

"That's not fair!" Percy had resentfully exclaimed.

"You _promised_!" Piper heatedly added.

Chiron knew he had been defeated when neither the annoying shouting or the indignant, childish stomping had ceased; and when he realized these two would get their way, with or without his permission (Piper had more than clearly verbalized that last "promise"), he sat back in his wheelchair, tiredly nodding his reluctant approval, dismissing them with a slow wave of his hand.

"I will come to regret this, I'm sure...", had been the centaur's final fatigued words.

Whether or not he actually would, was still far too soon to be told. About two weeks later, after Piper had made an ally out of Nyssa, and all the technic and mechanical details had been taken cared of, the construction was ready to be started. All that was left was to determine from which point of the house the stairlift would begin and to which of the top floors it would go to.

Which was what Nyssa and Chiron were currently and avidly arguing about.

"From the basement and all the way to the attic, of course," Piper chided in. "We're doing this to facilitate everyone's lives, after all."

From her side, Percy snickered humorously, arm disengaging from Piper's shoulders to run a hand through her chocolate hair, amicably ruffling it.

On the next day, a visible rail was mounted firmly on the treads of the stairs. Nyssa, with the assistance of Leo (who as soon as he'd heard the tale had instantly offered his humble services), were patiently working to add the lifting platform and the chair next.

It was in the midst of these preparations that Dionysus, back from Olympus at last (much to the campers' disappointment), walked in on the rare sight of four demigods surrounded by all sorts of building materials. He stood near the entrance, blank and unreadable expression masking his true emotions, foot lightly tapping on the wooden floor as if waiting for someone to provide him with an explanation as to what was going on.

Piper boldly took a step forward, words a mere shy murmur. "We're making a stairlift, sir. Chiron gave us his permission."

She remained there, staring at the god with apprehensive eyes, fingers tugging meekly at her orange camp shirt. She feared what his answer might be. She feared she may be punished for making these drastic changes to the house that also belonged to him (something she should have remembered sooner, the girl mentally kicks herself).

Dionysus said nothing in response to the news, except emit a low hum. His deep purple eyes looked around, taking in the other demigods, piercing them with his flat, even gaze. The unnerving silence was broken when the wine god turned on his feet, likely making his way to his favoured spot on the porch, and the teens were able to breathe calmly again.

His rich yet disinterested voice had the demigods abruptly stopping all kinds of movement once again, when it reached their frightened ears from the front door.

"Dibs on the first ride."

**Author's Note:**

> amazingly enough, i dont need anything to help me come up with weird stuff like this, i'm always 110% sober
> 
> feedback??? why yes please! :D


End file.
